


LOVE POEM

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, English Teachers, F/M, Happy Ending, ben gives rey love poems, cute hamlet story, han solo gets sick, text au, tinder magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: Ben is an English teacher and Rey is a substitute teacher, so when Ben needs to take care of some family problems Rey takes over his class...at the same time they matched on Tinder and are always hanging out BUT Rey does not know that Ben Solo is Mr. Solo the teacher she hates and Ben does not know that Rey Jonhson is Ms. Jonhson his substitute that he hates as well.....
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a text au, so yeah

It's Rey first day and she is already missing her friends

Ben let his friends know


	2. next day

Finn and Poe are planning something


	3. they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentioning of sickness


	4. Rey week just started




	5. what is happening???




	6. Ben is back to work.....

At least someone is having fun


	7. The DATE

It was hard to not notice him, he walked like his arms were too heavy and he was inhumanly tall, Rey though, maybe it was because she was sitting down and the coffee shop tables were weirdly short but when she stood up and had to bend her neck to see his eyes, Rey knew that this man was a giant. Not that she cared, he looked down at her and smile, the most beautiful smile that Rey had ever seen, it was like her whole world stopped and suddenly they were the only two people in the entire universe.

Ben was hypnotized with her freckles, she looked like a princess with her blue summer dress and three buns, he couldn’t look away but it was starting to get creepy so he said the first thing that came to mind “the chair is too small” she chuckled “what about we order to go?” “that sounds better” so they did, ordered two coffees and muffins, Ben couldn’t believe that she didn’t like black coffee and could only drink those weird mixtures with vanilla pumps and things he didn’t want to know the names.

Walking around central park was the best idea their last brain cell could come up with, it was a summer day and new york looked more beautiful than ever before, maybe it was because Ben couldn’t focus on anything besides how she was eating her blueberry muffin. Rey was happy, she had her Skittles Frappuccino from a secret menu she found the night before, a muffin and the most handsome guy on the planet right there with her.

They were walking in silence for a while now but she knew that he was staring at her, she couldn’t help herself so she looked up to meet his gaze. Rey could feel his muscles tensing up when she caught him, Ben froze, not knowing what to say thinking she would say he was a creep he looked away. Less than three feet away Ben spotted a flower shop, so without giving a second thought, he said: _“do you like flowers?”_ louder and deeper than he wanted she shivered a little almost choking on her second muffin.

After a second she recomposed herself she answered _“yes, purple dahlias”_ whispering she said “ _I hide myself within my flower_ ” thinking that Ben wouldn’t notice, but he did and in a low, raspy voice he continued _“that fading from your vase, you..”_ she looked at him meeting his gaze, stuck in this magic place that was his eyes “ _unsuspecting, feel for me, almost..”_ and together, finishing each other sentence “ _loneliness_ ” they walked in silence for almost an hour before Ben stopped in his tracks, looking down to her he gave a kiss in Rey's forehead and between teeth whispered:

 _“you are not alone”_.

She didn’t know what to say but the words fell out of her mouth before she could think “ _neither are you_ ”.

With that, they said goodbye and went home.


	8. they are fast




	9. dumb and in love

Rey sends a poem to Ben

Ben sends one too and they are dumb ducks


	10. things are changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a fast fic, so things move fast without to much content in between.

Rey is back to work

[one week later]

Ben is back and he's now a changed man


	11. Is this real??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of weeks later, Finn made a plan
> 
> (Ben and Rey talk every day literally they are in love, but we are not gonna see it, so don't worry)

Finn has NEWS

AND HE'S PUTTING HIS PLAN TO WORK

THINGS ARE ON FIRE

BUT THEY ARE HAVING FUN 


	12. they share a brain cell




	13. Going back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DEATH
> 
> I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this fic, I was finishing some others WIPS and with the world going insane I had a hard time trying to finish this...I HOPE U ALL ARE ENJOYING


	14. Cheering him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [around two weeks after Han's death] 
> 
> Rey just want to make sure her tall and gentle boy is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE IGNORE my bad editing skills it was FIVE IN THE MORNING


	15. no fear

Rey has been rehearsing every day for a while now, every time Finn would walk her through her scene and she would feel great with her students shouting and cheering. It was weird not having Mr. Solo rehearse with but she thought this way was better. Ben has been spending some time with Leia, telling stories and adventures both of them had with Han. Leia was happy to see her son and was helping him with his lines and making sure Ben knew how to correctly do the scene or Finn would be mad with them.   
Rey and Ben couldn’t wait until they could see each other again; both of them promised to record the show so they could watch together.   
The plan was simple: do the show, run home, shower, put on fancy clothes, and go on a date. pretty easy if you ask me...

One week before the show Rey and Ben kept sending letters to each other, their love growing with all the time and waiting.


	16. 𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝟑 𝐒𝐂𝐄𝐍𝐄 𝟏

Ben had just finished getting ready for his scene when 10 of his students burst into his dressing room, screaming and giggling telling him how pretty ms Jonhson was looking. Ben was not happy, the last thing he wanted to know was how pretty she was, while the only thing he could think was Rey, so he sent the students away before giving them a zero for the rest of the semester.  
On the other side of the stage, Rey was nervous, her phone just died and Finn was not giving the attention that she needed. She had just finished gluing the red wig on her head when Finn told her she had 5 minutes. 5 minutes until she had to go there and talk to a person that she was not a fan, but she was excited not because of Mr solo but because she loved theater.  
Solo had just stopped talking and ranting on his long monologue about something Rey couldn’t care less, the fake door was open and Mr. Solo was sitting with his back turned to her, she couldn’t see his face but something about his back seemed oddly familiar. Not listening to Mr. Solo lines she walked inside the “room” saying her lines

¨My lord, I have remembrances of yours

That I have longèd long to redeliver.

I pray you now receive them.¨    
  
Mr solo got on his feet and walked to a table, pouring himself a glass of liquor while saying his lines

¨This was sometime a paradox, but now the time gives it proof. I did love you once.¨ 

Turning to face Ms. Jonhson, Ben almost choke on his fake whiskey, he was dizzy, maybe the whiskey wasn’t fake and was making him see Rey, maybe he was getting crazy, who knows. Suddenly everything started making sense. Ms. Jonhson love poems, their schedule...everything and the students were right, she was pretty, godly pretty, she stopped talking, their eyes locked, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing but he had to start talking or he would make a fool of himself.

¨You should not have believed me, for virtue cannot so inoculate our old stock but we shall relish of it…..”    
before he could stop the words falling from his mouth, he fucked up the lines

  
“I love you Rey”    
  
Rey was stunned, she thought for a second that she was dreaming but after pinching her arm she realized that it was real, Mr solo was Ben…. Her Ben and he just told her he loved her. Rey watched Ben close their distance, now with his hand behind her neck she whispered: 

  
“you do?”

  
He leaned down to her, locking their lips together. Rey was flying, thank god Ben was holding her otherwise she would be a puddle right now. The parents were confused and before someone could say anything, Finn closed the curtains and they had their happy ending. 


End file.
